


Chandrila Autumn

by LeiasLeftBun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: This is for @hansoloorganas on tumblr!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!!Leia's birthday surprise.





	Chandrila Autumn

Her life flashed before her eyes, only to be stopped by a rough jolt up and an all-too-familiar sarcastic grumble. 

"I told you to watch where you were walking, sweetheart."

She looked up and saw a slight grin forming on Han's face.

_Thank Gods he isn't worried about me any more..._

Leia had been practically falling face-first on to the ferrocrete all night, causing a range of emotions from her husband, none of which were verbalized but could be heard quite easily. 

The first time she tripped, Han had immediately began thinking that she was hiding an injury. 

_Leia is always surefooted, is something wrong?_

She'd not been caught before hitting the ground that time, Han thinking that the sudden pull on his hand was Leia's way of saying "Let go, I am not in the mood." 

He quickly helped her up and asked if she wanted to go home, told her that they could celebrate her birthday there. They could see his surprise another day. 

She told him that she was fine and really wanted to see the surprise now, on her actual birthday.

_If you say so..._

The second time she tripped, she could hear his thoughts even more clearly. He was even more anxious.

_She is definitely hiding some sort of injury. Damn it, sweetheart, I am here to help!_

He caught her and let her steady herself before watching her walk beside him carefully. There was no limping to be found.

_She doesn't seem like she is in pain..._

This last time, he had it all figured out. Right before she tripped again, he noticed that the toe of one of her shoes was getting caught on the heel of the other. 

She wasn't injured. It was her shoes. That was what had caused him to grin. 

_Thank Gods he isn't worried about me any more..._

"Leia, why didn't you tell me I bought you the wrong size of shoes?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't. I just had the others for so long that new ones will take some getting used to. The heel has a different feel to it." 

He grinned.

"Well, let's just _say_ they are the wrong size so that I can do this-"

He lifted her up and carried her bridal-style down the path, her legs bouncing up and down, gently papping against his side.

She relaxed, no longer plagued with worry over face-planting into the ferrocrete. She already had enough bruises to warrant questioning from her brother, assuming he was brave enough to ask. 

He hadn't enjoyed her last explanation for some of the bruising on her body.

***

Han was warm against the autumn air, the faint smell of fuel coming from his leather jacket a gentle reminder of trips passed. 

The swaying motion had practically lulled her to sleep when Han asked her to close her eyes and stand up.

"If you try anything, Solo, I will not hesitate to-"

He cut her off mid-sentence.

"Just open your eyes, Princess."

Leia stood there, speechless. She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a newly planted wooded area, void of any other beings. 

She noticed the crickets chirping, felt the slight breeze through the trees, watched as fireflies danced around them. 

She followed one with her eyes, stopping as it passed in front of her husband's face.

His hazel eyes reflected the moonlight, twinkling slightly as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

"So? Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Han."

"Was it worth all the tripping?"

"It was."


End file.
